


Drifters

by ToastedRoach



Series: Cold as the night [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Derogatory Language, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedRoach/pseuds/ToastedRoach
Summary: Second part of Cold as the night. Kevin is still at Sanctuary, living with Sturges, but when spring comes things turn sour between him and Preston, ultimately ending with Kevin leaving his former home forever.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags! If you have a problem with any of them please do not proceed. Ignoring warnings and tags and reading stuff you don't like is not a legitimate reason to write threatening or hateful comments. If there's a need for additional tags you can suggest those. As always, comments welcome.

1

 

It had been four days since the raider attack and Preston and his Minutemen still weren't back. People were getting worried, they wouldn't speak but they looked at each other with troubled eyes. Children no longer played outside, guns were drawn at every odd sound. The Long's argued every night. They were at it right now. Soon Jun would come out and head to Russell's house. At the dried up oak tree he'd stop for a while and stare over at Rosa's house where Sturges and Kevin worked.

An oil lamp burned at Mama Murphy's window and the wind chimes sang their old sad songs.

Kevin had learned that the Sight was not evil after all. It had helped dad to find Shaun. All the things Mama Murphy saw didn't make her a bad person. She cared, but she could not change the truths she spoke. She kept his secrets too. _'You will walk with the raiders again, child'_ , she said. Sometimes she cried but she never hated.

”Here. Hold this.” Sturges handed him the handle of a saw. They had been fixing tools all evening. Turrets whirred in the dark and vomited smoke under the pale yellow streetlights. Kevin peered into the night, trying to find movement behind the defences. Sturges stopped hammering the bent sawblade. ”Focus, Kev. You're gonna lose a finger if you don't look at what you're doing.”

Kevin's eyes jumped back to the workbench. Sturges was grinning wide. ”Aww! You look so cute when you're scared! I'm just teasing you. I was nowhere near your fingers.” He looked over Kevin's shoulder. Jun was watching.

The breeze was cold against Kevin's back and he moved closer to the workbench. Closer to the man who owned him. Pain and fear made him feel sick. But the moment passed, Sturges leaned over to touch his collar forming the words 'dirty slut' with his lips and Kevin relaxed. Everything was fine as long as he stayed with this man. He didn't have to think. He didn't have to feel the difficult emotions, sadness, love. Sturges wanted him and that was all that mattered.

He had given up his slave clothes and now wore patched green coveralls and a green undershirt. Warm clothes. Easy to remove clothes. He hadn't been inside dad's house since that night in early November. Preston had told him that dad left before sunrise. Dad had asked him to take care of Kevin. The first night he slept in one of the ruined houses. Then he asked Sturges if he could move in. He was on his knees the moment the door closed behind him.

He didn't bother with underwear anymore and Sturges liked that kind of easy access.

The voices were quieter now. Kevin wasn't afraid of being alone anymore. And he wasn't really alone. Every night, once he was done helping Sturges outside, the man would strip him naked and bend him over the kitchen table for his reward. Every day during the work Kevin was touched and wanted. Sturges might drag him behind a hedge, or under the bridge where he kneeled in cold water breathing the man's smell and sinking into bliss when the massive cock invaded his mouth. The looks people had started to give them made him proud. They were only jealous.

On his free time Kevin cleaned up the house they shared and tried to wash dirt and grease from the man's clothes. The work was futile at best. Sturges didn't care and said there was no need for housework but it was a house. Not a camp. Sturges had a bed with sheets. The house had a bathroom and since a man with plumber's skills and two kids had come to Sanctuary most of the good houses even had running water. A house needed care. Kevin still slept on a dirty mattress in the small back room with no other light than a few candles and a footlocker for his personal belongings. Sturges invited him to the bed on regular basis but after sex Kevin always crept back to his sleeping place, seeking comfort and peace in discomfort. Alone in the cold he watched the flames dance on the walls and drifted back in time. Back home.

–

” _Damn! Where'd ya find him Red? That's the prettiest kid I've ever seen. He from a vault or something? That skin is prewar pristine! Ha ha ha!”_

” _He's for sale y'know.”_

” _Nah, I ain't got the caps.” Those beast's eyes._

” _I'll share him with ya. Thought 'bout keepin' him a while anyway. Don't want our boys ruining that sweet ass too soon.”_

Most of it was blur. The raging storm, his run through the woods. Mommy and daddy were dead. Shaun was gone. He was shaking from fever, shadows and voices chasing him. He found people. The water they gave him burned his throat. In the end of the long walk to his new home he could barely stand. The man who bought him had a face full of scars and scary paint and his hair was as red as the eyes of the devil. Everyone called him Ripper Red and he carried a chainsaw with dried blood all over it.

The other man was not even a man. Through the haze of smoke and panic he was a beast with long horns growing from his head. Fur covered his back and the rest was some kind of darkness that eyes could not pierce.

The voices screamed inside Kevin's head. They kept him awake until night and day became one. Ripper Red was there, unzipping his vault suit. Someone poured a bucket of cold water on him. Big hands touched him all over, rough, calloused fingers brushing on his soft skin. They laughed when he peed himself, but he was a slave now and every inch of his body was inspected nonetheless. Ripper Red kissed him and Kevin tasted what he later learned was a mixture of alcohol, chems and spoiled meat. In the background, always present, the darkness bearing horns, those eyes, that grin.

” _We're gonna have a lot of fun with you, kid. Better get used to it.”_

–

The plumber, Dean, lived in dad's old house. After his chores Kevin sat by the window and watched Dean smoke a cigar outside. His daughter was preparing the meal and that little brat played with his rocket. Dean was the opposite of handsome and charismatic but Kevin found himself staring at the man more and more. He liked being with Sturges but a lot was missing. Sturges never shared him with others and there must've been other men like him around. Sanctuary had a house for traders to stay overnight and a lot of scavengers and drifters came by every week. Sometimes he thought he saw Dean answer to his stare and smile in that certain way that promised more. Why wouldn't he just have some fun on his own?

Sturges slipped a finger through the ring in his collar and pulled him close. ”I told you to pay attention. You a good pup or a bad pup?”

”A bad pup.” Kevin's whisper was close to inaudible but Sturges heard it. Or maybe the man saw the answer written on his face.

”What was that? Say it loud and proud boy. You've been staring at Dean's house way too much lately. Dreaming of that ugly fat bastard? Or maybe dear ol' daddy?”

_Yes you are. Come on, admit it already! Daddy's meat is all you want, little bitch._

”I'm a b-bad pup”, he said a little louder. A little more confident. Sturges grinned wide.

”That's my boy. Admitting it is the first step.” He pushed Kevin against the wall with the broken fan. The loose pants were pulled down and the man's hands ran over his belly sending shivers down Kevin's spine. His knees felt weak, he might've collapsed but Sturges held him up by the collar. ”You have such a nice body. You should show it off more. For your lover. Maybe other men too. I know a few who certainly wouldn't mind and I'd so love to see you flirt with them. Would you do that for me babe?”

He took Kevin's gasp as a yes and continued to fondle the boy's body. Kevin's shirt was pulled up and rough hands teased his nipples. He didn't feel the cold wind anymore, the burning was back. He wasn't afraid of being seeing like this. To be honest he wanted to be seen. By everyone. His dick that had shrunk in the freezing night came back to life and grew hard in just seconds. Sturges laughed softly.

”That's right, relax. Show that you enjoy it.”

The nagging voice in Kevin's head telling him everybody would hate him for this faded and finally disappeared. His body and mind were burning with lust and finally he allowed a shameless moan to escape from his lips. Sturges made a choking sound that temporarily scared Kevin until he saw the man grabbing his bulge. His coveralls were soaked with pre-cum. Getting that reaction from a man was the best that had happened to Kevin since he came to Sanctuary. The next moment he was lifted up and sat on the workbench. Tools, hammers and nails were carelessly wiped to the ground. Kevin spread his legs and sought a position that would be the nicest for Sturges. The drill handle stuck into his back and he didn't even feel it. Sturges' pants came down with one swift movement. The man also didn't bother with underwear and the pre-cum leaking heavily out of his cock was more than enough lube.

Lost in pleasure, or more in raw need, they didn't notice Preston Garvey walking up the street with only half the men he had left with. Sturges had been hammering his thick cock into Kevin's ass for a long while, grunting and panting, and Kevin moaned loud, his head hitting the top of the workbench with every thrust and repeating the words 'please harder'.

A branch cracked under the Minuteman's boot and Kevin's eyes darted left. Preston had been watching. He came instantly, spurting cum over himself and Sturges, and the other man followed, pumping a huge load inside Kevin's ass.

Preston had moved on. All the pressure and shame were gone. Kevin hung his arms around Sturges' neck and kissed his lover, cum still running down his thighs. They both laughed and rubbed their bodies together. The older man's hands squeezed Kevins ass.

”Sleep with me tonight”, Sturges muttered into his ear. ”I have whiskey, and Jet for you. We got all night. I want more.”

–

They were still in the bed when there was a knock on the door. Morning light shone through the moth-eaten curtains and flickered on what was left of the bedroom walls. Kevin cuddled closer to his man, it was cold and he didn't want Sturges to leave. Such a perfect moment like this should not end. But the knocking persisted and finally turned into banging, and Sturges rolled onto his feet.

”It's Preston. If I don't show up he'll come in.”

”Make him go away.”

”I will, babe.” He pulled his pants half way up and walked lazily to the other end of the house. Kevin laid on his back and stretched his arms. A spider was spinning it's web between the blades of the rusted ventilator. He was still horny, after all they had done last night. He imagined Sturges sharing him with other men and started rubbing his dick. It was a bit sore. He never managed to make it feel as good as when Sid had done it. Cumming made him feel drained if he did it alone.

Preston was yelling at Sturges and Kevin could hear every word. He grinned. Sturges didn't give a crap.

”That stuff belongs into bedroom, not outside in front of other people! Everyone in this place heard what you did with that brat last night. Everyone! Even kids! The men who just lost their friends fighting for everyone's safety saw you hump each other like dogs in heat!” Preston banged his fist into the wall, propably broke something from the sound of it. ”We've known each other forever! And you choose that little raider _whore_ over me and a better future? You were once a good friend, Sturges, but I'm not sure I know you anymore.”

Sturges was silent. Sudden wave of fear washed over Kevin. Preston might have convinced Sturges to abandon him. When Preston too fell silent he got up and walked over to the front door. His steps were shaky from both cold and Jet withdrawal, he was naked and terrified. But not going to lose his man to some damn self-appointed sheriff.

His fear changed to satisfaction when he saw Preston's face. The feeling was weird but it made him bolder and he wrapped his arms around Sturges' waist. His lover seemed surprised. Proud too. The careless smirk was back on his face, he held Kevin close. His fingers dug deep between Kevin's buttocks to play with his asshole and make him squirm. Preston watched a while in utter disbelief. The Minuteman swallowed and blinked like he had seen something impossible and unnatural. Then he stepped forward and pointed a threatening finger at Sturges.

”I'm giving you one last warning. You can still choose to do right by the rest of us. It's obvious your bitch can't tell right from wrong, so I'm making you responsible for everything he does. I promised his father to keep him safe, but if things like last night keep happening I'll have to kick you both out.” He turned and walked away.

–

The freedom of letting go, finally being allowed to do what he enjoyed most. Whether it was with Sturges or random men staying in the house that the Minutemen had built for traders passing through. Kevin felt a kind of happiness and fulfillment he had not experienced in months. Kneeling in the cold mud under the bridge, swallowing all this precious milky seed, he was happy.

One of the traders dropped fifteen caps in front of Kevin but he was still too busy relishing a mouth full of cum. Sturges crouched to collect the payment.

”I've told you to pay attention”, he teased. ”You can't just let a customer leave without saying goodbyes.” He wiped the tears from Kevin's eyes and turned his attention back to the two other men.

”Now look at that. You made my boy cry out of joy. Good job!”

Did he cry? He didn't notice until Sturges bragged with it. Kevin gulped down the trader cum. It had a fruity aftertaste. Mutfruits. The man's teeth were colored blue from them. There was a type of booze made with dried mutfruits. Kevin had seen some men at the bar fish them out of their bottles and chew on them. Those things looked just like plums.

He stumbled to his feet. _My boy_. He belonged to Sturges now. More tears fell from his eyes.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin finds out where his friends are and gathers courage to leave Sanctuary. He's forced to do so earlier than planned after he stands up to the Minuteman oppression.
> 
> This chapter contains graphic rape and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains rape, violence and drug use.
> 
>  
> 
> **Read the tags.**
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it took so long, this was very hard to write and I got distracted by real life problems. I have the first chapter of third part to this series almost done and it'll be up soon. Sooner than this, at least. There might still be some spelling errors and stuff in this. I did proofread a few times but I've been so tired lately that I start making dumb mistakes. I still suck at tagging too. Suggestions are welcome. :3

2

”Beware child, your future holds darkness. I see a man with beast's horns and a dark shadow replacing his face. He's surrounded by a pack of animals who think and act like wild beasts but look all wrong. Beware the pack's leader. Don't cross his path or you will be crushed. Your friend will guide you, if you accept his offer.” Mama Murphy took a deep breath, like someone who had been denied of air too long. ”That's all the Sight tells me, child. Walk through the tunnel and into the place of sand and sun. There lies your destiny.”

She fell silent. The sun had set and the small shack fallen into shadows. Kevin stood up to light the candles. On the dresser, next to a plate with several candles and pools of wax lay the beaded necklace Mama Murphy had wanted to give him. He didn't want it. Not signs of care like this. These people were not his family. But he reached his hand to pick it up anyway.

The beads were made of bone - Deathclaw, she had said - and odd runes painted on them with faded red color. Between the beads were pieces of scrap metal, each different and each significant. Memories, trophies and lucky charms.

”He was taken by the raiders, just like you. He became a monster, but he was not born one and not even someone like him deserved death. A part of his soul remained untainted. That's how humans are. True evil only exists in campfire stories and boogeyman tales made to scare youngins. You've seen it child. Your family loved you as much as you loved them. They will welcome you back.”

Kevin's heart jumped. ”Did the Sight tell you that?”

”No. My heart did.” Mama Murphy chuckled, and then coughed some more. ”Now if you excuse me, I need rest. I ain't as spry as I used to be.”

–

” _This? It's the skin of a bison. A family heirloom of a kind. Got it from my daddy and he got it from his daddy. Do you know what a bison is? They still existed in your time. Want to touch it?” Bill lowered his head and Kevin grabbed the horns. The pelt was sewn into a shape of a hooded cape, with the animal's snout shadowing over Bill's face. The man kept his face painted with ash and mud but Kevin had seen the scars of some tribal ritual. He had wanted to touch the intricate webbing before but never had the courage to ask. Now, after petting the bison he let his hands slip down and caress the man's cheeks. He felt the scars beneath a layer of dirt._

_Bison Bill stood still and held Kevin close to his body. In the low light Kevin's hands were small and pale. He was allowed to explore the man's face for a while. But eventually Bill grew annoyed and slapped his hands aside._

” _That's enough. I didn't bring you up here for nothing.”_

_Kevin breathed out a quiet 'sorry'. He fumbled on the rope that held his new rags together, and let the pants slide to his ankles. He had only worn these clothes for a few days, having grown out of his vault suit. Bison Bill lifted him up on the railing and Kevin spread his legs for the man. He was touched by strong hands and the summer wind, and shivered from pleasure. The guard tower creaked and shook with every move. Kevin held the bison's horns and countered the man's thrusts, pushing back to get all of the man's cock inside of him. Lights and shadows blurred and Bison Bill's face became part of the surrounding darkness._

_If they'd let him stay, he'd never want to leave._

_Bill adjusted his position and it hurt. As if something inside of him was ripped apart, but with the sharp pain came another feeling, and he spurted his first few drops of cum on Bill's shirt._

–

'Aren't you a late bloomer', the man had said, laughing but seemingly pleased.

Mama Murphy's shack was dark now and the old woman slept. No one saw Kevin blush or heard his moan when he came into his pants, almost tearing the raider necklace in two.

By the time he returned home there was no sign of what had taken place. Sturges waited for him in the kitchen, tools and parts of a generator spread on the table. Kevin fell to his knees and laid his head on the man's lap.

”Jet. P-please...”

Sturges handed him the drug with a cocked eyebrow. ”Was it that hard to listen to her?”

Kevin didn't care to answer. They had talked about this. He could not stay scooped up at Sanctuary forever. He needed to know the truth. Since the Sight had helped everyone else, maybe it could tell if Sid was alive. But the Sight didn't work like that. There were no straight answers to his questions and Kevin had grown tired of waiting. Today he finally got useful information – only to be thrown into uncertainty when the vision mentioned Bison Bill. He had thought he'd never see Bison again.

He rested his tired neck on Sturges' thigh, taking deep breaths of the chem. It's effect hit him fast and he nudged closer to Sturges, wrapping his arm around the man's knee and stroking the now visible bulge. To get Sturges into the mood for sex was easy as pie.

”Look, if you gotta go then you gotta go. I'd do the same if I were you.” Sturges spread his legs to allow more room for his erection. ”We'll find a caravan you can travel with. Once you know when and where, I'll get you a gun. A _better_ gun, I mean. Nothing wrong with the one you got from him, just a tad small.” He smiled like he always did and Kevin swallowed. A part of him didn't want to leave. Not yet, not when things were this good.

_'I see soda bottles. So many of them, and so big. Towering higher than houses. And there is a snake, a vile beast curled around a mountain. Everything is crawling with life and all of it is dangerous, but people there are the worst. Careful, child, or they'll devour you alive.'_

”He's at Nuka World.” _They. They're at Nuka World._ ”Do you know of that place? It used to be an amusement park. Funny, I always wanted to go there when I was a kid. Wonder if it still looks like in the ads.”

”Nuka World, huh? Can't say I've heard of that place. Alright then. I'll start making preparations. As soon as we've built the gate, that is. Preston wants to get it done and the weather is dry enough. You just have fun until then, okay? Gather your strength.” There was that smirk again. The ambiguous curl of the man's lips that had started this, and would end it. Sturges was a survivor, a realist. Beneath the lust they shared they were just drifters looking for temporary comfort from each other. And maybe it was better this way. Not getting attached. Not _feeling_.

After pleasing the man Kevin headed out and walked over to the trader's house. He needed to earn money.

–

The winter had passed and days were getting warmer. New people showed up every now and then. There were more Minutemen and more guards and even a few kids. Scared and weak. Useless.

Kevin leaned his head against the warm wall and took another hit from his stolen Jet. Usually he helped Sturges repair the houses and fences and fix the tools but today most people were building a big front gate at the end of the bridge. Nobody missed him and Kevin had made it comfortable behind one of the collapsed houses. He had his Jet and a bottle of Nuka Cola.

A few birds flew over the river and landed at the hillside. Their bodies were scarred and their feathers resembled scales. They had no such fluffy, soft down than the birds in grandpa's big book of animals his mother used to read to him a long time ago. People called them crows but they were reddish, with long beaks and a leathery tail that stuck out from under the ruffled feathers. Radgulls were pale and had pearly white eyes that glowed in the dark. They would arrive once summer came, and breed at the river's banks. The irradiated river that flowed down to the Great Horsehead Rift near the raider camp always had flocks of 'gulls. The kids who were training for their initiation often climbed the fences and used the birds for target practice. Kevin felt sorry for the birds, no matter how disgusting and scary they were.

Now he watched the crows engaged in their mating ritual only with mild interest. The creatures' lives were short and usually ended violently. He had gotten used to it and had no problem seeing the flying rodents being killed. They were not part of his life.

Sitting in the sun, enjoying his favorite chem, his mind wandered. How did Dean's cock look like? Maybe something like dad's. Dean had a darker skin, short stubby fingers and broad shoulders. Dean always wore armor that covered his delicious parts – was he hiding it because it was tiny or because it was huge? There was now plenty to watch in his free time. Trader's house bustled with single men. Too bad most of them preferred girls, but they would come to Kevin if both Sweetie and Sapphire were busy. For Preston to allow those two to work here was nothing short of a miracle. They usually stayed at the bar though, avoiding the Minutemen.

Sweetie was kind of a bitch, but Sapphire occasionally changed a few words with Kevin. He was not used to women like them being nice and Sapphire's advice was useful. She even showed him how to shave the hair from his private parts, saying that men liked that. Kevin tried, but gave up after cutting himself, and Sturges told him to stop doing stupid shit like that.

He got his share of attention but couldn't stop craving for more. Showing some skin earned him lustful looks even from settlers with wives and he was sure he'd seen Dean stare at him a few times. Well, he had seen Jun look at him too. With a sad, yearning expression. But thinking about Jun made him feel bad. Jun said no. A no was a no.

He remembered the things he had told Jun as clear as if it was yesterday. Not a damn thing to be ashamed of. Jun had made him scared and angry. He wasn't scared anymore, but the anger remained. So he avoided going near the Longs' house and distanced himself from Marcy although she had never stopped being nice to him.

Other thoughts floated through his mind. Nicer thoughts, horny thoughts. His mouth was slightly open and he kept fumbling on his collar, reliving a fond memory.

”Selfish little brat!” A boot hit his groin and the inhaler was snatched from his hand.

”You only think about yourself and your pleasure. Worthless piece of shit! I don't care who raised you, this isn't a raider camp where you can walk around taking chems and begging to be raped. Normal people live here. Hell, kids live here! We don't want filthy whores like you desecrating our home.”

Jun grabbed Kevin's arms and pushed him against the wall. The man's eyes burned with feral glow, he reeked of acid and there were fresh needle marks on his arm. His clothes had several months worth of sweat and dirt on them. His hair was a sticky mess and his face pale and feverish. People changed when they took Psycho. With the raiders Kevin had gotten used to it but this was different. This was scary. Jun grinned and his boot ground harder on Kevin's balls.

”I liked you. I wanted to be your friend and when you cried you reminded me of Kyle. I wanted to love you, but all _you_ wanted was a damn raider fuck!”

Kevin was head-butted hard enough to cause him to black out for a few seconds. His body went limp on the ground. Jun started to rip off his clothes and Kevin didn't resist. Fighting against someone high on Psycho was not of any use and it might make Jun even angrier. And some sick, depraved part of his mind wanted this. Finally one of Sanctuary's spineless losers had guts to treat him like he deserved. Maybe he had really been begging for this all along.

Jun's voice grew lower, threatening. ”Everyone knows what you tried to do to your dad. He walked out of here a broken man, you brainless slut. All he wanted was things to get better for you. There's more to life than sex but you just don't get it. You run around without underwear hoping more of these drifters would grope you. Know what? They think it's fucking disgusting. They like girls. You're not a girl. They don't want a whore with a dick! Oh you think Dean is interested? Are you blind? He'd rather fuck a brahmin! You're so damn lucky you got Sturges. For some reason that idiot finds you attractive. But he's not enough for you. You got bored already. The more men the better, right? Dumb bitch. Do us all a favor and go get yourself killed.”

” _Is this what those slavers taught you? You're not a slave anymore. You're safe with me. You still won't let me take off that collar, and now this. I don't know you anymore, Kevin. When did my good son turn into...this?”_

It all came back in a flash. Jun picked up the change in his mood and laughed.

”Scared now? Too late, whore. You wanted a raider fuck and you're gonna get one.”

Kevin's pants were pulled off with so much force the fabric tore. Jun's hands grabbed his throat to keep him in place. He wouldn't have needed to. Kevin spread his legs willingly, his hard cock dangling between them, leaking and painful.

Jun hesitated a moment then. He let go of Kevin's throat to lift his legs. And he stopped, looking confused. For a second, the real Jun showed through and the way he held Kevin's ankles was almost gentle. But the moment passed and the drug-crazed man pushed his cock inside Kevin in one swift move. Kevin cried when some of his pubic hair were ripped off, but Jun didn't slow down. The man was too high to feel pain and his anger drove him into a ferocious pace. He kept fucking Kevin hard and deep and the boy felt something warm trickle down his crack.

It had been years since someone made him bleed. Sid and Sturges insisted on using oil and before that he had been with men so often he wasn't even sore after sex. Virgins bled. Young slaves who hadn't been broken in properly bled.

He had tears in his eyes. The feeling of loss, a kind of a betrayal by his own body, was hard to accept. He had become a virgin again.

”That's right, cry”, Jun growled into his ear before sinking his teeth into Kevin's neck. The man's breaths were ragged but he kept up the pace. The blood helped him glide in and out with ease, trying to get deeper with each thrust. He pulled on Kevin's hips, lifting his ass from the ground, and Kevin cried again. This time from pleasure. Jun was hitting the good spot. He tried to wrap his arms around the man but Jun evaded his touch. The punch to Kevin's face came without a warning.

”Keep your paws off me!” Another punch, and then one more. A dozen more. Bites, scratches, hard punches, all meant to hurt. For Kevin it was all colored by pleasure. It didn't matter as long as the man was still pounding his ass and hitting that spot every time. He had been beaten before and a part of him enjoyed it. Jun was teaching him a lesson and he had earned every bit of it.

The man's hips jerked forward, pumping a load of cum into Kevin's ass. It was too soon.

”Don't stop, please...”

”What? You like being raped?” So much contempt in Jun's voice. So much...pure hate. Disbelief and disgust. The man pulled out and let Kevin fall. He didn't care to wipe his bloody cock, just stuffed it back into his pants, turned around and walked away.

–

Sturges had warned him of going out that day. Preston was on a bad mood, blah blah blah. As if he cared. He had been stuck inside a whole day waiting for the bleeding to stop. He needed the caps and he wasn't going to be intimidated by some bitch-ass with an empty titel.

The trader's house was emptier than usual and Sweetie stood at the bar, staring holes in the air. Like someone had hit her off-switch. A man in the far corner beckoned Kevin to come closer and he went. He still looked like he had been rolled over by a herd of crazy brahmin but it wasn't as bad the previous day. The swelling had gone down a great deal thanks to Sturges' nursing skills and the rest didn't really bother him. As long as it didn't bother the customer he'd be fine.

He recognized the man. A chem dealer who always came to town with Trashcan Carla and claimed to own a shop south of Concord. Selling chems in Sanctuary was not allowed – one of the new Minuteman regulations – and the man was here mainly to advertise his business. He also bought ingredients to cook chems and used Carla's brahmin to transport them back to wherever his lab was. What was his name again? Wolfgang. Yes. Kevin had seen him with Sapphire and once he had gotten a free Jet from him. Wolfgang didn't seem like a man who'd be interested in what Kevin had to offer, though. Still, he walked over to Wolfgang's table and said hi.

The man raised his eyebrows. ”You look like someone who wrestled a super mutant and lost.”

Kevin shrugged. ”I don't care. Wanna have some fun?”

A big smile spread on Wolfgang's face.

”I was waiting for you to come by. I've heard of you.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out a syringe of Med-X. ”But I'm a bit short on caps. Do you accept other payments?” He swung the syringe like a pendulum and Kevin's eyes followed the movement. He needed the caps. But the moment he saw the chem he knew he needed it even more.

He had had Med-X only once before: when one of the guards dislocated his arm for fun and Red snapped it back to place. He thought his owner felt sorry for him when he got hurt. Red went out of his way to care for a slave. Not many would've done the same. He remembered screaming of pain until a wave of warmth wiped it away. He felt a slight 'pop' and then his arm was back to normal. Med-X dulled the bad feelings and made the good ones stronger and better. He was fond of his owner already but that night he fell in love with Red.

”You selling chems in _my_ town, you son of a bitch?” The voice was laced with disgust and hate. Preston fucking Garvey. Back again to ruin everything. His words were directed at Wolfgang but for Kevin it was a personal insult. He grabbed the first thing he saw on the table – a heavy ashtray carved out of stone – and took a swing at the Minuteman with it.

Preston stumbled backwards holding his cheek. The look on his face was more surprise than shock. His men caught him, but both his hat and laser musket fell to the floor. The laser crackling inside the weapon died with a hiss.

”It's not your town, asshole! You're a fraud. Prancing around like the fucking king of the world, enforcing your dumb laws, followed by your little hand puppets. You're just a coward, making others do your dirty work. One day they'll wake up, and they'll make you pay.” Kevin spat on Preston's hat. ”That's what I think of you and your shitty police force. I've had enough. You want me gone? I'll be gone. I hope raiders come and burn this place to the ground.”

His body was shaking but he walked past the Minutemen with his head held high, flinging the ashtray aside. It shattered against the wall. Previously he had only seen Wolfgang but suddenly there were others, crawling out of the shadows. They stood there watching, a few smiled at Kevin, some others pointed their finger at Preston and snickered.

For once, Preston didn't have anything to say, nor did his men stop Kevin from walking out.

–

”Sounds like he got what he was asking for”, Sturges said, kissing Kevin's forehead. ”I'd come with you but someone has to keep this place from falling apart. At least I know where I can find you.” He hugged Kevin tight one more time.

”Don't get yourself killed, okay?”

”I won't.” Kevin smiled and stepped out of the door.

 


End file.
